Solemne Resolución
by Dama Jade
Summary: La vida de Mara toma un giro inesperado que traerá momentos agridulces a lo que una vez fue una existencia monótona e insípida. Pero como todo, tiene su principio y su final. ¿Podrá ella renunciar a quien le brindó esa nueva perspectiva? Luke/Mara.
1. Chapter 1

Brazos tensos al tiempo que apretaba sus dientes, Mara Jade procuraba en todo lo posible tomar el control de la nave. Fue inesperado el ataque de los piratas cavrilhu, sin embargo no fue extraño. Se caracterizaban por ser unas aves de rapiña en espera del momento oportuno para asaltar a pilotos descuidados u ofuscados en pensamientos sombríos en vez de tener sus sentidos colocados en la navegación, como le había sucedido a ella.

-¡Kriff!

Estaba enfurecida consigo misma. Eludió otro ataque de las naves. ¿Cómo pudo permitir que la tomaran desprevenida?

El pequeño llanto a sus espaldas la sacudió. Intentó calmarla a través de la Fuerza, enviándole ondas de sosiego. Aún se maravillaba que con tan solo unos días de nacida demostraba su alto acoplamiento a la Fuerza. Inmediatamente se calmó y Mara dirigió su atención a timonear el Jade's Fire.

Buscó en el sistema de navegación algún sistema cercano. Se presentó un sistema que nunca había escuchado, ni tan siquiera sabía de su existencia pero necesitaba aterrizar. La nave había recibido daños serios durante el ataque y tenía que repararla. Pero primero tenía que deshacerse de los piratas.

Mientras razonaba con rapidez una posible solución, a su cabeza llegó una de las tantas maniobras descabezadas de Skywalker como la única salida a todo el meollo.

-Maldita seas, Skywalker. Definitivamente estoy pasando mucho tiempo a tu lado, estoy contagiándome con tus locas ideas.

Y elevando una pequeña plegaria, se lanzó a ejecutar la descabellada pericia.

… … …

Talon Karrde era un hombre muy observador. No había nada que sucediera en la galaxia que él no tuviera conocimiento de ello. Después de todo, esa era su ocupación principal; estar al día en todo lo que sucedía y a su vez, se beneficiaba de ese conocimiento. Se lucraba vendiendo esa información o tomaba ventaja de ésta.

No fue nada fácil alcanzar el lugar donde estaba en ese momento. Fue una tarea ardua pero al final del camino comenzó a ver los frutos, alcanzando a ser uno de los negociantes más prósperos y respetados de la Nueva República. Tenía aliados en todos los sistemas que a su vez lo mantenían informado a cambio de varios favores.

Por lo tanto no entendía porque aún no podía hallarla. Sentía que había desaparecido imprevistamente a la nada sin dejar rastro alguno de su paradero. En ocasiones llegó a dudar de su existencia y que tal vez ella fue un producto de su imaginación.

Nadie sabía nada. Entonces llegaba a pensar a lo peor. Estaba muerta. Sin embargo, tan pronto como le sobrevenía ese pensamiento, era abatido por la angustia. Se negaba a creerlo.

Mara Jade era real y era su mano derecha en la organización. Una mujer que a pesar de ser algo huraña y seca, era valiente y decidida. Ella había sido un elemento primordial en su éxito.

Además de la hija que nunca alcanzó a tener.

Él trató de comunicarse con el maestro jedi pero sin resultado alguno. Aparentemente se hallaba en el sistema Crseih investigando una información sobre un grupo perdido de jedis junto a Han. Intuía que cuando Luke tuviese conocimiento de la situación de Mara, dejaría todo a un lado para ayudarlo en su búsqueda.

Karrde no quería perder las esperanzas pero también era realista. Mientras más tiempo transcurría, disminuía las probabilidades de hallarla.

-¿Karrde?

Dirigió su mirada marrón a uno de sus primeros asistentes y oficial a cargo de la comunicación entre la Alianza de Contrabandista y la Nueva República. El hombre de edad madura nunca estaba muy lejos de él, siempre atento a todo cambio de Karrde y dispuesto a darle de su consejo. Esperaba pacientemente a la decisión de su jefe.

-¿Qué podemos perder? Vayamos al sistema Chad.

Aves asintió no muy convencido. Hasta ese entonces solo habían seguido pistas que terminaban en nada. Sin embargo, como muy bien dijo él, nada se perdía.

-¿Qué crees que hacía Mara en ese lugar? – preguntó Aves luego de entrar las coordenadas al sistema y la nave haber entrado al hiperespacio.

-No lo sé. – murmuró Karrde.

Y era cierto, no tenía idea. Aunque no comentó sobre lo que él opinaba ella debía estar haciendo… o viendo. Ese era el sistema donde nació y creció Callista Ming. Si bien ello no significaba que Mara la estuviera buscando pero en los últimos meses había advertido ciertos comportamientos extraños en ella. De igual manera reparó que ella había mantenido un intercambio de mensajes con alguien de ese lugar.

Fuera lo que fuera él tan solo esperaba poder descubrir algo. Estaba perdiendo la paciencia cada vez que llegaban a un callejón sin salida.

… … …

Todo fluyó con presteza al iniciar la investigación. Hallaron el andén donde había dejado su nave y de ahí le dirigieron al centro médico del lugar.

Entonces todo pareció detenerse.

En el lugar no tenían rastro alguno sobre la posible visita o estadía de Mara Jade. Karrde escuchaba a la rodian explicarle todo el protocolo del hospital mientras en silencio ponderaba una posibilidad, aunque absurda, tenía que considerarla.

-¿Se halló entre sus pacientes una tal Callista Ming?

La rodian inmediatamente entró el nombre al sistema. A los pocos segundos, ella replicó, -Lo siento, no hemos tenido una Callista Ming entre nuestros pacientes en los últimos meses tampoco.

Karrde no desistió de la idea. ¿Qué otro motivo pudo llevar a Mara hasta Chad? Según el administrador del andén, Mara había utilizado el lugar no solo una vez ni dos veces. No podía visualizar a su derecha en comando como el tipo de mujer obsesiva que simplemente vivía fisgoneando e indagando todo sobre la posible vida pasada de una de las ex – amante del maestro jedi. No era parte de su naturaleza.

No obstante, algún extraño instinto lo dirigía a creer que algo debía conocer Mara sobre la antigua caballero jedi. ¿Qué clase de relación podía existir entre Mara, Callista y el centro médico de la capital de Chad?

Solo la pelirroja podría contestarle la pregunta y para ello necesitaba encontrarla.

-¿Karrde?

-No hay nada más que hacer, Aves, regresemos a Coruscant. Quizás Luke haya regresado de su última misión y pueda ayudarme con la búsqueda de Mara.

Durante la travesía de regreso, Karrde se retiró a su cabina. No tenía más pistas del paradero de Mara. Sentía la improbable sensación de que ella había desparecido sin dejar rastro alguno, como si se hubiese esfumado en el aire.

Su única esperanza era Luke y sus innatas habilidades. Quizás pudiese sentirla a través de la Fuerza y hallarla.

Pero nunca sospechó que tan lejos estaba de esa posibilidad.


	2. Chapter 2

Por siete años arribaba al lugar, puntual y constante a la fecha. Aparecía frente al pequeño y sencillo monumento erigido en su memoria. Posando una mano cubierta por un guante negro en el frío mármol, sus dedos delineaban la pequeña inscripción.

_Mara Jade._

_Mano del Emperador, fiel compañera y caballero jedi. Nunca será olvidada. Que descanse en paz._

Fue Luke quien le otorgó el rango de caballero jedi a pesar de no haberse graduado en la academia.

-Ella lo fue en todo el sentido de la palabra. – fueron sus palabras a Karrde cuando éste le informo de la ceremonia que llevaría a cabo.

Y realmente era cierto lo que le dijo. Muy dentro de sí admitía que ella lo fue. Mara fue una mujer digna de respeto y de admiración. Una mujer que consideró su amiga –su más fiel y auténtica amiga. La amiga, que sin él advertirlo, se había introducido a su corazón y había tomado posesión de su alma.

Un hallazgo que confirmó después de su muerte.

Cuando Karrde le informó de su desaparición, Luke se unió a su búsqueda; la que fue infructuosa y frustrante. Nunca la hallaron. Fue difícil aceptar la idea de que ella no estaba entre ellos. Que de alguna manera inexplicable, había muerto en algún lugar del espacio.

Karrde lo invitó al homenaje póstumo. Días después, luego de la realización que nunca más volvería a ver esos ojos verdes chispeando por la rabia o escuchar su _granjero_ o _Skywalker_, bastó para que sobreviniera sobre él la angustia de la pérdida.

En un comienzo se le dificultó sobrellevar su muerte. Fue un proceso lento y arduo. Y ahora, a siete años de su partida, simplemente sentía un angustioso vacío en su interior.

Luego de permanecer por varios minutos ante el monumento, colocó unas flores en el pequeño panteón y abandonó el lugar con la misma sensación que siempre prevalecía en él después de visitar el lugar. Cubrió su cabeza con la capucha de su uniforme y salió a las concurridas vías de Coruscant.

… … …

La niña arrugó su nariz, sus ojos grises mirando atentamente ante lo que intentaba enseñarle su amigo. Él sabía que no debía adiestrarla en esas artes que estaban reservadas solo para los hombres pero Mahpee opinaba que ella no era una chica común. Al igual que pensaba lo mismo de su singular madre.

No obstante, él no era el único que razonaba de la misma manera, su padre compartía su modo de pensar. Aunque éste no lo hacía abiertamente entre los miembros de su tribu. Su progenitor simplemente lo hacía en el seno de su familia. Los varones eran muy orgullosos de su importancia y relevancia para la subsistencia de la villa. Las mujeres debían ser cuidadas y protegidas. Se les tenía prohibido aspirar a ocupar funciones masculinas.

Adsila siguió los movimientos, reparando como él tensaba el arco y halaba la flecha hacia atrás casi hasta el extremo de que podría quebrarla. Lo vio detenerse a mirar un punto determinado y liberó la flecha en un movimiento grácil de su mano. Salió disparada y dio justo en el blanco, aprisionando una fruta en su punta que provenía de un árbol que se hallaba a una distancia de los dos. La flecha cayó al suelo con la fruta sujetada en la punta.

-Ahora tú.

Ella asió el arco y la flecha que le entregó. Mahpee se colocó detrás de ella, ayudándola con sus manos a tomar el arco y la flecha correctamente. Adsila no corrigió su equivocada conjetura, simulando no saber nada sobre el procedimiento. Le permitió dirigir sus movimientos y al lanzar la flecha, la guío de tal forma con sus sentidos para que fallara.

-Es normal fallar la primera vez. – le dijo él para confortarla, -Con la práctica lograrás mejorar tu puntería.

Ella asintió y no comentó nada. Le desagradaba engañar a su amigo de ese modo pero su madre había tenido una charla seria al respecto. Era imprescindible que ocultara sus habilidades puesto que ellos no podrían comprenderlo. Tanto como su madre y ella tenían una afinidad a algo que su mamá llamaba la Fuerza.

Adsila prosiguió practicando ante la insistencia de Mahpee. Luego de un tiempo, desistió de la idea y se reclinó en el suelo a observar el cielo azul cubierto de blancas nubes algodonadas. Mahpee siguió su ejemplo, recostándose en el otro extremo, su cabeza tocando la femenina.

-¿Alguna vez has pensado en poder subir hasta allá arriba?

Mahpee frunció el ceño ante la insólita pregunta de su amiga.

-Ese lugar está destinado para las aves.

-Lo sé, pero aun así… ¿lo has pensado?

-No.

Luego de una pausa, ella ignoró su carácter sensato y práctico, -Yo lo he pensado, volar allá arriba entre las nubes, sentirse libre y en paz.

-No podemos hacer tal cosa, Adsila.

Ella resopló algo contrariada, -¿Y?

Mahpee movió su rostro de lado a lado; y ahí estaba de nuevo, ese lado obcecado y testarudo de su amiga. Nunca comprendió como en ocasiones ella no podía aceptar ciertas situaciones de la vida y se aferraba a sus convicciones con una certidumbre que lo dejaba anonadado.

-Me gusta soñar que estoy allá arriba y me siento libre… a veces los sueños son tan reales…

-Tsk. Siempre estás fantaseando y viviendo entre las nubes.

Ella cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho en un gesto defensivo, -¿Y es eso malo?

-Sí. Uno debe mantener los pies sobre la tierra y la cabeza bien colocada sobre sus hombros.

-Eso es aburrido. – se quejó ella irritada.

-Pero es lo correcto.

Ella se irguió para mirarlo, -¿Por qué tú lo dices?

-No lo digo yo, lo dice nuestro código.

-¡El código! – exclamó ella con algo de furia, -A veces deberías pensar por ti mismo y no permitir guiarte por un tedioso e intransigente código.

-¡Adsila! – le amonestó él y susurró con algo de violencia, -No vuelvas a decir algo así. Sabes cuál es el castigo para todo aquel que se rebele contra el código.

Ella se colocó abruptamente de pie, echando toda su larga cabellera rubia hacia atrás con un movimiento brusco de su cabeza.

-Pues por mí todo el código se puede ir directo al sith.

Se alejó de allí verdaderamente exasperada. Ella sabía que no debía repetir esa palabra –una de las favoritas de su madre cuando se enojaba- pero se enfurecía cuando Mahpee tomaba esa actitud intransigente. Ignoró el llamado de su amigo al tiempo que continuaba caminando lejos de allí.

… … …

Mara la sintió. Estaba sentada dentro del Jade's Fire, verificando el sistema de comunicación. La pequeña se acercaba a la nave sumergida completamente en toda una gama de sensaciones negativas. En circunstancias como esa, era innegable su semejanza a su padre. Ambos eran iguales de emotivos, con esa inequívoca tendencia a ese desbalance anímico. Entonces, ella se preguntaba, si esa no sería la maldición de todo Skywalker.

-¡Mamá! – fue un clamor con un dejo de desesperación y rabia.

-Déjame adivinar, ¿ Mahpee y tú volvieron a tener un desacuerdo? – le replicó Mara en un tono aplacador.

-¡Sí! – chilló ella, -Es tan… tan…

-¿Majadero, obcecado, terco, que no puede dar su brazo a torcer?

-¡Es todo eso!

La pelirroja rápidamente captó el cambio en el ambiente, un peculiar frío apoderándose de todo. Ella procuró calmarse; por pasadas experiencias había aprendido que era contraproducente llamarle la atención porque solo alcanzaba a enfurecerla más. La mejor alternativa era intentar desviar sus pensamientos a otra zona menos peligrosa.

-Eso mismo solía yo decir de tu padre.

Ojos grises la miraron detenidamente, -¿En serio?

-Ujum. – contestó Mara.

-¿Y discutían?

-No tienes idea. – y de improviso los ojos verdes resplandecieron, -Y sin embargo, lo consideraba un gran amigo.

Adsila se acercó a su madre y se subió a sus piernas.

-¿Te hace falta?

La pregunta la tomó desprevenida. Giró su rostro, ocultando como la afectó. Era cierto que le hacía falta el granjero… y mucho. Siempre se sorprendía de la gran percepción infantil.

-Me hace falta el granjero.

Adsila se cubrió la boca en un fallido intento de acallar su risa, -Siempre me haces reír cuando lo llamas así.

Mara la miró, enviándole una diminuta sonrisa. Era increíble y hasta cierto grado asombroso como esa particular criatura se ganó su corazón y se había arrinconado en un lugar especial de su alma.

Luego de hacer el aterrizaje forzoso al desconocido planeta años atrás, comenzó a maldecir todo; desde Skywalker hasta del abnegado deber que ella sintió hacia él. Estaba furiosa consigo porque solo ella era responsable de la situación en que se hallaba, al tiempo que se recriminaba a si misma por inmiscuirse en situaciones que no le correspondían. Hasta que la escuchó llorar.

La desesperación y la inquietud se apoderaron de ella. ¿Qué haría con ella? No tenía ningún tipo de instinto maternal. Tenía varias provisiones para la bebé, entre ellos botellas de leche y pañales, pero tarde o temprano se acabarían. Con reticencia, la alzó en sus brazos, temerosa de que la dejaría caer al suelo. Reconocía que ese no era la función adecuada de la ex – mano del Emperador y de quien dirigía la Alianza de Contrabando.

La criatura continuó llorando. ¿Tendría hambre? ¿Necesitaba algún cambio de pañal? A duras penas se unía al llanto de la pequeña. Trato de calmarse, pensando que tomando ese rumbo no sería positivo para ninguna de las dos. Cambió su pañal y le dio una botella; se relajó al ver que se serenaba. La dejo dormida en la cunita provisional para viajes en naves. Decidió salir de la nave para explorar el lugar cuando tuvo su primer encuentro.

Mara los miraba en espera de algún ataque. Los inesperados anfitriones la miraban, curiosos. Ella no sintió ningún tipo de hostilidad de su parte. Buscó entres los bolsillos de su uniforme alguna baratija para darles. Se decidió por una diminuta daga reconociendo que sería un objeto útil para los seres. Fue su modo de comunicarles que sus intenciones no eran dañinas ni peligrosas para el bienestar del grupo. Aceptaron el obsequio de buen agrado.

Desde ese día continuaron regresando, creándose entre ella y la tribu un tipo de inusual relación. Las mujeres le ayudaron con la pequeña que ella decidió llamar Adsila. Una de las mujeres que aún no había detestado a su hijo se ofreció para darle de su leche materna. Mara rápidamente aprendió el básico lenguaje. A modo de agradecimiento por la ayuda que le proveyeron con Adsila, ella asistía a los hombres en la cacería.

En un comienzo, no vieron con buenos ojos esa ayuda. Sin embargo, al advertir su hábil capacidad en una función que la consideraban totalmente masculina, no negaron su disposición a colaborar en la tarea, en ocasiones saliendo de ellos el ir a buscarla cuando la necesitaban.

Adsila creció entre ellos. Mara lo permitió. Eran una especie de seres tranquilos, trabajadores y muy dados a respetar la naturaleza. Mientras tanto, ella se dedicó a reparar los daños extensivos de la nave. Fue una labor ardua pues no tenía a su disposición la tecnología para hacerlo. Activó en la nave un sistema que solicitaba asistencia a través de una onda disparada al espacio. La nave que recibiera la señal, podría acceder al código de la licencia de tránsito del Jade's Fire y a las coordenadas donde sería hallada. Pero, aparentemente, se hallaban muy lejos de cualquier línea de navegación; durante todos esos años no obtuvo respuesta alguna.

-Mamita.

Esa vocecita la alejó de sus abstracciones internas.

-¿Algún día veré a papá?

El corazón de la pelirroja se apretujó por el dolor. ¿Qué respuesta podría darle? No quería acabar con sus esperanzas pero tampoco quería proporcionarle falsas ilusiones. Entonces, decidió abordar esa pregunta de otro modo.

-¿Qué te dice tu corazón? ¿Verás a papá?

Cerró sus ojitos, su frente contraída en un gesto de formidable contemplación. Inesperadamente los abrió y le contestó con evidente convicción, -Sí.

-Ahí tienes tu respuesta. Ven, es hora de comer.

La pequeña asintió, caminando junto a su madre al lugar que estaba destinado como el comedor en el Jade's Fire.

… … …

Ojos vedes se abrieron abruptamente. Respiraba agitadamente. Su primer impulso automático fue verificar a Adsila. Dormía tranquila no muy lejos de ella. Procuró calmarse, tratando de buscar de dónde provino su estado de alarma. Cuando escuchó el súbito ruido, muy parecido a estática.

Salió disparada de la cama hacia el área del timonel de la nave. Oprimiendo uno de los botones, se mantuvo por varios segundos en silencio, temerosa de ser defraudada una vez más.

-Capitán Jade al habla.

Silencio. Su ánimo comenzó a decaer...

-Capitán Jade, le habla el almirante de la nave insignia Lucero I de la Nueva República. ¿Necesita ayuda?

Lágrimas de alegrías bajaron por sus mejillas y no le importó hacer esa inusual demostración emotiva. Al fin lo había logrado.

-¡Sí! – y no conteniendo la breve risa, volvió a decir, -¡Oh sí!


	3. Chapter 3

Leia observaba la mesa, sus ojos marrones analizaba cada detalle. Sonrió al advertir que todo estaba en su lugar apropiado. Nada lograba escapársele a su mirada aristocrática. Su padre le había enseñado todo sobre las artes de la política, no obstante, su madre le enseñó todo lo que se relacionaba a comportarse como una verdadera princesa. En ocasiones, le agradecía su intrincado adiestramiento.

Todo estaba perfecto.

-¿Hay algún aniversario que deba recordar?

Ella se giró rápidamente a mirar su esposo. Sus ojos avellanas la miraban aprehensivo.

-No, tontito. – ella se acercó a él.

Han se agachó para besar la delicada frente de su esposa, -¡Ah! Por un segundo me preocupé.

En un gesto travieso, la princesa golpeó suavemente el hombro masculino, -Como si acostumbraras a olvidar alguna fecha importante.

-¡Sh! – dijo al tiempo que se colocaba un dedo sobre sus labios, -Baja la voz. Tengo una imagen que conservar a toda costa y esos comentarios pueden perjudicarla.

La diminuta mujer movió su rostro de lado a lado. Árbol que nace torcido, nunca su tronco endereza.

-¿Olvidaste que esta noche vendría Luke a cenar con nosotros?

Todo el apuesto rostro se iluminó con una sonrisa. –Es cierto. Me alegra saber que el chico vendrá. Le había echado de menos…

Han interrumpió su comentario al percatarse en el brillo peculiar en los vivaces ojos de su esposa.

-Leia, ¿qué te traes entre mano?

-¿Yo? – ella se volteó hacia la mesa y fingió estar entretenida con una de las vajillas, -Nada. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

El alto hombre cruzó sus brazos frente a su pecho, -Espero que no estés jugando a la casamentera… otra vez.

-¡Por supuesto que no! – exclamó ella indignada, -yo simplemente he invitado a Dania. Es una ex – alumna de Luke muy competente y diestra en la Fuerza.

-Ujum. – replicó un Han nada convencido.

-Ambos comparten una amistad estrecha.

-Por supuesto.

-¿Lo dudas?

-No. Al igual que tampoco dudo que has considerado subjetivamente el hecho de que es la heredera al trono del sistema Aruma.

-Cualquiera que te escuche pensará que soy taimada y que intrigo posibles maneras para que Luke asiente cabeza con alguien.

Por toda respuesta recibió una ceja enarcada.

-¡Por Alderaan, Han! No puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados y permitir que arruine su vida del modo que lo hace. Tiene que olvidarse de ella…

-¿De quién hablamos? – intercaló el ex – pirata, en esta ocasión arqueando ambas cejas, -¿De Callista…? ¿O Mara?

Ella se volvió con rapidez a mirarlo.

-¿Mara?

Él hizo un sonido ininteligible de perplejidad, -Ahora sí que no puedo creer que no te hayas dado cuenta, princesa.

-¿Estás intentando decirme que mi hermano ha tenido algo por… Mara? - lo último lo articuló en voz baja.

-¿Tener? Yo más bien diría sentir algo por ella.

Leia se mantuvo callada por varios segundos, asombrada ante la implicación. ¿Sería posible? Bueno, si tomaba la fuente que le declaró la imprevista información, tendría que tomarlo como fidedigna. Los contrabandistas tenían la admirable agilidad de percibir detalles que hubiesen podido pasar por desapercibidos a otros. Ella lo atribuía a los gajes del oficio.

-No tenía idea de ello. – murmuró ella.

Han la miró detenidamente. Ella había asumido su característica pose de _princesa en introspección_, la espalda femenina rígidamente erecta.

-Deja al chico tranquilo, Leia. No debemos inmiscuirnos en sus asuntos. En ocasiones hay heridas que se toman tiempo para sanar.

Y Han no quiso añadir que la perdida de Mara era una herida, que a su opinión, se tomaría mucho en hacerlo. No era su intención colocar a su esposa en un estado inquietante donde solo alcanzaría a molestar más a su hermano por su bienestar. Leia podía ser muy sobre protectora y eso la transformaba en una persona que sofocaba a sus seres queridos al querer manipular sus vidas por el camino que ella pensaba era el correcto.

-Démosle tiempo. Ya él decidirá cuándo estará listo para reanudar alguna nueva relación.

Ella no dijo nada y Han temió que ella se negaría.

-De acuerdo. – concedió ella.

El pirata abrazó a su princesa, agradecido. Admitía que ese sosiego que le proveía ella a su hermano sería temporero pero al menos le había ganado un tiempo de gracia al chico.

… …

El negociante de edad madura se mantuvo sentado mirando la oscura pantalla en su cabina en el Wild Karrde. Él había sido testigo de acontecimientos sorprendentes, sin embargo, ninguno se comparaba a lo que había acabado de presenciar. Aun no se recuperaba de la estupefacción de ver a su mano derecha, a esa pelirroja de mirada verde y genio volátil. Todavía estaba indeciso entre reír como un maniaco por la euforia o llorar ante la emoción de tenerla de vuelta entre ellos.

Por siete largos años se había angustiado por su aparente muerte, afligido ante su ausencia. Ella verdaderamente había dejado un doloroso vacío en su vida cuando todos, incluyéndose a sí mismo, pensaron que había muerto. Y ni qué decir del maestro jedi. Todo el universo se iluminaría para Skywalker cuando conociera de su aparente regreso a la vida. Pero aun no podría saber nada. Mara le había pedido que no dijera nada sobre su inesperada reaparición, explicándole que era imprescindible hablar con él personalmente.

Mientras conversaba con ella, apreció un cambio en la hermosa mujer. Sus ojos no parecían chispear con cierto grado de ira, su mandíbula no tenía su usual mueca de desagrado y esos labios podían sonreír sin dificultad alguna. Algo había logrado suavizar a la dura y fría mujer. Todo ese cambio solo lograba realzar aún más su belleza peculiar.

Karrde se llevó los dedos a sus bigotes para alisarlo en un gesto inconsciente mientras meditaba. Tenía que estar presente cuando Luke tuviese su primer encuentro con ella. Una amplia sonrisa curvó los labios del hombre. Sería una experiencia incalculable ver la expresión del maestro jedi, no solo cuando la viese por primera vez, sino cuando también advirtiera los cambios en la joven mujer.

Se colocó de pie, dejando a un lado esos pensamientos para dedicarse a lo urgente en ese instante. Estaba en ruta a Corelia. Había sido una agradable noticia descubrir que se celebraría en el sistema una conferencia cumbre para comerciantes. El sistema estaba dispuesto a abrir sus puertas. Fue sorprendente debido a que el sistema se caracterizó por poseer una estructura política introspectiva, y no era muy receptivo de los cambios radicales producidos por las rápidas reestructuraciones en el gobierno de los últimos cuarenta años.

Tenía conocimiento de que Organa iría a encabezar la delegación de Coruscant. ¿Le acompañaría su hermano? Solo lo sabría cuando estuviese allí.

… …

-Así que irán a Corelia.

-Sí. – respondió una satisfecha Leia. Lograr que Corelia abriera sus puertas no fue una tarea fácil, -Al fin podré ver el lugar que vio nacer a mi rufián pirata.

Han, sentado en su silla favorita, le envió una sonrisa a su esposa sin ningún rastro de vergüenza, demostrándole su orgullo de ser llamado de esa forma. Luke se llevó una mano a su boca, cubriendo la suya. Su amigo nunca cambiaría.

Había cierto aire festivo en la cena. No era frecuente que Luke estuviese presente en una cena familiar. En la mesa había un conspicuo lugar vacío. El maestro jedi lo había visto pero no comentó nada al respecto. Quizás algún invitado que se excusó a última hora.

-¿Nos acompañarás?

Luke miró a su cuñado, -No creo. Le prometí a Lando acompañarlo en su búsqueda de una esposa.

Han no escondió su sorpresa, -¿Lando? ¿Estamos hablando del mismo Lando?

-El único Lando Carlissian.

-¿De dónde surgió ese inesperado impulso de contraer matrimonio?

-Tú mejor que nadie conoces a Lando, Han. – intercaló Leia, -De seguro es alguna estrategia para algunos de sus negocios.

-De verdad que no lo sé. –añadió Luke, -Lo sabré cuando lo acompañe.

-¿Por qué quiere que tú seas quien lo acompañe? –Leia miró a su hermano muy intrigada.

-Él mencionó algo sobre necesitar a alguien respetable y reconocido. – y él se alzó de hombros.

Todavía Leia hallaba insólito que Luke no fuese más consciente de la fascinación que creaba su persona. Luke Skywalker era sinónimo de caballero y maestro jedi, héroe de cientos de batallas y emancipador de miles de mundos, campeón de la justicia, amado –muy en particular por solteras de renombre en el gobierno- reverenciado y temido en toda la Nueva República y aun él no entendía porque Lando lo necesitaba. Su hermano mantenía su ingenuidad de granjero.

-¿Papá? –interrumpió Jaina, -¿Nos llevaremos a Artoo y Threepio?

Su padre suspiró, dio a su madre una mirada significativa, y obtuvo el menor de los movimientos de su cabeza por parte de ella a cambio. Jaina sabía lo que eso significaba: mamá estaba de acuerdo con la decisión de su padre. Ella inmediatamente se arrepintió de haber planteado la pregunta.

Había entrado a lo que consideraba un mal plan estratégico.

Siempre existía la posibilidad de conseguir algo de mamá o papá, pero no había esperanza alguna cuando ambos presentaban un frente unido.

-Ya hemos hablado de esto una docena de veces. - dijo Han, - Así que, dime, ¿por qué no se le permite utilizar los droides para la mayoría de las cosas?

-Debido a que tenemos que aprender a hacer las cosas por nuestra cuenta. Porque no hay que confiar en ellos para hacer el trabajo por nosotros. Porque no pueden hacer muchas tareas tan bien como nosotros podemos hacerlas.

Jaina dijo las palabras con voz inexpresiva, recitando lo que había aprendido de memoria.

-Correcto. Además de que, uno, ustedes dependen cada vez más de los droides. Dos, no hay lugar para ellos en el Falcon. Tres, no me agrada estar rodeado de droides en general. Cuatro, y sobre todo, no me gustan que estén en mi nave. No me gusta andar con ellos si no es necesario.

-Pero…

Han levantó un dedo en señal de advertencia a Jaina y detuvo su argumento, - Y cinco, soy tu padre y eso es definitivo.

Jaina fulminó con su mirada el plato de su cena. Estaba enfurecida por no lograr salirse con las suyas. Los adultos habían ganado esa ronda, sin lugar a dudas. Y de todos modos, todavía quedaba una parte de ella que no podía dejarse vencer sin luchar. La tentación de agitar las cosas era irresistible

-Tal vez habría espacio para los droides si no tuviéramos que tomar el viejo y tonto Falcon. - Jaina masculló.

Hubo un momento de absoluto silencio en torno a la mesa, y Jaina sabía, aun cuando las últimas palabras salían de su boca, cuán grande era el error que acababa de hacer. Ella levantó la vista para ver que todos, incluso el pequeño Anakin, la miraban detenidamente. Le echó una mirada a su hermano gemelo y lo vio sacudiendo la cabeza hacia ella con exasperación muda.

-Ya sabes lo mucho que significa esa nave para tu padre. - dijo su madre, haciendo uso de una frialdad razonable en su voz que de alguna manera era peor que el más fuerte grito. -También sabes que el Falcon ha salvado la vida de la mitad de las personas alrededor de esta mesa, algunas de ellas en varias ocasiones. Y sabemos que sabes. Así que sólo puedo suponer que dijiste algo rencoroso e insultante con la intención deliberada de hacerle una falta de respeto a tu padre. ¿No es así?

Jaina abrió la boca para negarlo todo, pero entonces ella captó la mirada del tío Luke; sabía que no tenía sentido hacerlo. Y en el mismo asunto, su madre tenía las mismas habilidades a la hora de descubrir si mentía o no como su tío. Esa era una de las facetas en la Fuerza que su madre practicó en su oficio como Jefe de Estado en la Nueva República. La vida habría sido mucho más fácil si pudiera hacer mentirillas blancas a sus padres de la manera como los demás niños podían. Pero como no lo era, en realidad no había ningún punto en debatirse en esa injusticia de no ser igual a los otros niños.

-Tienes razón. - dijo Jaina, incapaz de no utilizar un tono de mal humor en su voz.

-En ese caso, creo que es hora de que te vayas a tu cuarto, señorita.

-Pero…

-Pero nada. - dijo Han.

Eso fue el acabose de Jaina. No tenía sentido luchar en contra de su padre cuando él usaba ese tono de voz. Se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió a la habitación que compartía con sus hermanos, haciendo pucheros y molesta con todos ellos -a pesar de que ella sabía, en lo profundo de su corazón, que todo era culpa suya.

Ese era el otro problema con todo el asunto de ser Jedi

Ni siquiera podía mentirse a sí misma.

Y como siempre solía suceder, había una especie de reacción en cadena cuando se castigaba a uno de los gemelos. El gemelo que permanecía con ellos se inquietaba y pedía ser excusado con el motivo de acompañar y compadecer al castigado. Entonces, Anakin se percataba de que algo no estaba bien y quería ir a estar con ellos.

La mesa ahora parecía algo sombría sin el bullicio de los pequeños.

-Lo siento, Luke.

-No te preocupes Leia.

-No, me siento mal. Reconozco lo mucho que te agrada tener estos momentos con tus sobrinos.

-Y de todos modos, no puedes quedarte de brazos cruzados y permitir que se salgan con las suyas. Hiciste lo correcto. Luego buscaré la manera de reponer este momento.

-¿Cuándo? ¿Seis meses más tarde? ¿Un año después?

Leia estaba tan sorprendida como su hermano y su esposo ante lo que escapó de su boca.

-Ahora sabemos de dónde Jaina heredó su genio. – murmuró Han, siendo el primero en recuperarse de su asombro.

Por toda respuesta recibió una mirada fulminante de su esposa. Luego se dirigió hacia su hermano.

-Luke, lo siento. Estuve fuera de lugar…

-No, tienes toda la razón y me lo merezco. – y suspiró, por primera vez en esa noche demostrando su cansancio.

Había minimizado y menospreciado tanto en su vida, tomando por hecho situaciones y personas cuando no debía hacerlo. Su hermana era una de ellas. Leia siempre buscaba la manera para tener esas reuniones pero él siempre terminaba excusándose. No podía corregir todos sus errores con ella de una vez, sin embargo podía hacer un nuevo comienzo.

-Te pido disculpas. No he sido el mejor de los hermanos.

Ella percibió su tono angustiado. Se colocó de pie rápidamente y caminó hacia él. Luke se levantó instintivamente para recibir el abrazo de su hermana.

-No, discúlpame a mí. No fue el modo ni el momento correcto. – e hizo una pequeña pausa, -Me hubiese gustado tanto que vinieras con nosotros.

Él se retiró un poco hacia atrás y le sonrió, -Te prometo que para la próxima vez los acompaño. Yo también quiero ver personalmente el lugar donde este pirata creció.

Ella le envió esa sonrisa característica de ella, la que era parecida a la explosión de miles de estrellas e iluminaba toda una habitación. No había ningún artificio, nada más que los sentimientos más profundos y más sincero detrás de esa sonrisa.

-¿Alguien quiere whisky coreliano?

Luke rio de buena gana. Han no era muy afín a esos momentos emotivos.

-Sí, gracias.

… …

Luego de finalizar su conversación con Karrde, Mara abandonó la unidad de comunicaciones caminando lentamente por los concurridos pasillos de la nave republicana. En su interior se desarrollaba una batalla sombría al tiempo que ignoraba a los que caminaban alrededor de ella. Estaba feliz por estar de regreso, aunque su próxima tarea la entristecía grandemente.

Sumida en sus cavilaciones, ponderaba en como el tiempo había transcurrido y como éste solía cambiar el curso de la vida. ¿Cuánto había pasado? Su frente se frunció procurando rememorar cuantos años habían avanzado desde la victoria de la Alianza Rebelde sobre el Imperio. Se habían deslizado catorce años desde ese momento que ella consideró el peor día de su vida. ¡Qué equivocada estaba! Al pasar del tiempo realizaría que ese fue el primer día de su emancipación.

Luego unos años más tarde conocería a ese granjero que voltearía todo su mundo colocándolo patas arriba y ¡de qué manera!

Se detuvo frente a uno de los enormes transpariaceros, su mirada esmeralda perdiéndose en esa oscuridad sin fin del universo. Luke la ayudó a reparar en sus habilidades innatas, en su capacidad para hacer el bien a pesar de que en su pasado no lo había hecho. Él la ayudó a abrir las puertas a tantas posibilidades. No podía negar que Skywalker había sido una influencia positiva en su vida a pesar de que existieron muchos instantes que el hombre logró sacarla de sus quicios.

Una diminuta sonrisa surgió en los labios femeninos; realmente le había hecho falta el granjero y al fin podría verlo.

-¡Mamá!

La pelirroja se giró abruptamente a mirarla. La pequeña se detuvo al advertir como la miraban.

-Adsila, te expliqué algo. Sabes que cuando tuviésemos que regresar no podrías continuar…

La chiquilla la interrumpió mientras agachaba sus hombros, sintiéndose descorazonada, -Lo sé pero no quiero dejar de hacerlo.

Mara se acuclilló frente a ella. Lograba distinguir el amasijo contradictorio de emociones en Adsila. Quería conocer a su padre y del mismo modo estaba aterrorizada. Y parte de ese miedo era debido al temor de Adsila perderla a ella. Era incuestionable que ambas tomarían rumbos distintos. No obstante, la diminuta rubia no era la única. La pelirroja temía comenzar su acostumbrada rutina del pasado y regresar a trabajar para Karrde. Ansiaba regresar a su antiguo modo de vida, pero no le complacía en lo absoluto sobrellevarlos sin Adsila a su lado. Sería una labor ardua.

Pero ella ahogó sus propias inseguridades y se concentró en esos ojos grises que la observaban detenidamente, esa mirada que tanto le recordaba a Skywalker.

-¿Por qué mejor no piensas en que al fin veras a tu papá?

-Lo intento… pero también me asusta.

Mara levantó una delicada ceja, -No entiendo porque.

-¿Y si no le agrado?

-Adsila, créeme cuando te digo que el granjero se derretirá por ti y lo vas a tener agarrado de tu dedo meñique.

Ese comentario consiguió que la pequeña riera de buen agrado.

-A veces dices cosas tan graciosas, mamá.

Mara suspiró, dejando pasar el apelativo que Adisla utilizó. Admitía que nunca debió permitirle que la llamara por ese nombre. Aceptó la solicitud infantil pero explicándole detalladamente quienes eran sus padres. Ella accedió para aquietar su ansia ingenua de integrarse al grupo de los pequeños de la tribu que también llamaban de ese modo a sus padres. Mara podía apreciar ese anhelo y de igual modo, cuando era niña, deseó tener la fortuna de poder llamar a alguien con esa denominación.

-¿A dónde iremos ahora?

La pregunta despertó a Mara de su introspección.

-A Bakura. Necesito que reparen el Jade's Fire y es el sistema más cercano. Luego iremos a Corelia para encontrarnos con Karrde.

-¿También conoceré a mi abuelo? – exclamó una extasiada Adsila.

Mara rodó sus verdes ojos, -En serio, Adsila, que me asombra tus inauditas nociones. ¿De dónde sacas la idea de que Karrde es tu abuelo?

La niña de alzó de hombros, -No lo sé, me imagino que es por la forma que hablas de él. Siempre me ha dado la sensación de que lo estimas mucho.

No pudo reprimir la sonrisa que afloró a sus labios. Era innegable lo que la chiquilla decía. Mara admiraba y respetaba mucho a Karrde y quizás la percepción de Adsila no estaba muy lejos de la realidad.

-De acuerdo, concedo que es cierto pero no te atrevas a decirle abuelo, ¿está bien?

-Está bien.

… …

Pharnis Gleasry, agente de la Liga Humana, estaba sentado dentro de una base subterránea en Coruscant y corroboraba sus detectores por tercera vez. No encontró nada nuevo. Había perdido a otro droide de exploración puesto que no estaba respondiendo a los códigos de llamada.

Pharnis se inquietó, sabiendo lo costoso y difícil que era conseguir droides de exploración, incluso los que eran de un modelo casi inexistente y obsoleto. Era parte de los inconvenientes de la guerra perder parte del equipo. Aunque no podía imaginarse al Líder Oculto demostrando su alegría luego de saber que él había perdido otro droide.

Pero aun así, la tarea del droide, que era localizar a Luke Skywalker, era secundaria. Su primordial misión era Leia Organa. Todo estaba programado con cuidado para que los eventos sucedieran en un orden preciso. El plan del Líder Oculto le proporcionaba una pequeña ventana de tiempo, todavía estaba a tiempo. Ahora tendría que esperar al momento oportuno luego de que Organa-Solo se marchara para Corelia pero tenía que ser antes de la manifestación de protesta ya prevista.

Si entregaba el mensaje antes de tiempo, la Jefe de Estado podría eludir la trampa. Si lo entregaba tarde, todos los planes del Líder Oculto podrían desmoronarse. Era una gran responsabilidad. Y a decir verdad, Pharnis no se había sentido completamente a gusto con la misión, incluso antes de la pérdida del droide.


	4. Chapter 4

No le simpatizaba mucha la idea de llegar hasta Bakura –conociendo muy de cerca el antagonismo que el lugar sentía hacia los jedis. La religión principal en el sistema era lo que se le conocía como Equilibrio Cósmico o como los locales solían llamarle, el Equilibrio. Tenía una percepción peculiar del universo que Mara opinaba era algo ilógica. Se basaban en la idea de que toda acción en el universo tenía una reacción opuesta. Si dos personas se enamoraban y se unían, en otro lugar del universo dos amantes se separaban. Si alguien perdía tres créditos, alguien encontraba tres créditos en otro lugar del universo.

Los seguidores del Equilibrio Cósmico creían que los Jedis, a través de su uso de la Fuerza, alteraban el equilibrio del universo. A medida que los Jedis – que ellos consideraban como seres codiciosos- se hacían más poderosos a través del dominio de la Fuerza, el Equilibrio Cósmico se aseguraba de que el malestar y la miseria a su alrededor se incrementara. Por lo tanto, los seguidores del Equilibrio Cósmico culpaban a los Jedis del deterioro de la Antigua República. Irónicamente, el día de la gran Purga de Jedis, se le consideraba un día de celebración en Bakura. Incluso la historia del acontecimiento la integraron a la religión como una parábola con moraleja.

Hasta cierto grado, Mara podía entender el repudio de la gente hacia quienes tenían la Fuerza pero no así el aborrecimiento y desprecio en el que algunos de sus adeptos caían, a veces hundiéndose a actitudes prejuiciosas y denigrantes.

Ella suspiró, pero era el sistema más cercano para obtener la asistencia requerida en la reparación del Jade's Fire. Era imperante ir a ver a Karrde para luego encontrarse con Skywalker. Se encaminó hacia el lugar más cercano al muelle donde la nave de la Nueva República le había dejado el Jade's Fire.

Los locales le dieron la bienvenida al lugar, pero en cuanto vieron su sable de luz, su actitud complaciente dio un giro brusco. Adsila se abrazó a su pierna, pudiendo percibir el antagonismo hacia ambas. La pelirroja posó una mano en la cabellera rubia mientras le enviaba una ola de sosiego para tranquilizarla.

-Tengo una nave SoroSuub, tipo Yate 3000, ¿cuánto me saldría repararla?

El hombre la miró con hostilidad, -No tenemos piezas para ese tipo de nave.

-¿Oh no? – y ella levantó su mano para señalar la nave que estaba a sus espaldas, -¿Tienen piezas para esa nave tipo Yate 3005, algo más avanzada, pero no tienen piezas para la mía?

Ella arqueó su ceja, desafiando al hombre a negarle la improbable posibilidad.

-Así mismo es, er… - y miró a la niña, indeciso de que título darle.

-Capitán Jade. – fue todo lo que ella quiso proveerle.

-Sentimos tener que decirle que para _su nave_ no tenemos piezas.

-¿Para un Yate 3000 o para mi nave en particular?

-Tómelo como usted quiera, capitán Jade.

Transcurrió una breve pausa, durante la cual Mara mantuvo su mirada helada sobre el hombre.

-¿Sabía que, bajo el código de la Nueva República, usted está violando mis derechos?

El hombre le envió una mirada asesina, -¿Es eso una amenaza?

-Tómelo como usted quiera… - y Mara buscó su nombre en la chapa identificadora, - señor Bliss.

-Mamá. – imploró Adsila en voz baja; se había percatado de cómo se elevaban los ánimos a una proporción desfavorable.

Mara cerró sus ojos, procurando calmar su volátil genio. Un cosquilleo recorría su brazo; era enorme el deseo de buscar su blaster y dispararle al hombre sin la necesidad de herirlo mortalmente. Un disparo a la rodilla sería lo suficientemente doloroso y causaría bastante daño.

-¡Mamá! – exclamó una escandalizada Adsila que percibió las imágenes que Mara proyectó.

Ella no respondió a ese llamado, simplemente tomó a la chiquilla de la mano y abandonó el lugar. Era imprescindible alejarse del lugar antes de que perdiera los estribos y convertirse en un ejemplo negativo para la pequeña.

-Capitán Jade. – le dijeron cuando solo había caminado varios pasos.

Giró abruptamente, llevándose consigo a una perpleja Adsila. Abrió su boca, presta a defenderse de algún insulto relacionado con ella y su habilidad. Sin embargo, toda su disposición dio un violento cambio al hallarse con una mujer de singular belleza sonriéndole afablemente.

-No pude evitar presenciar lo sucedido. Siento mucho que haya sido recipiente de ese trato abominable.

Mara simplemente asintió, aceptando sus disculpas, aunque no entendía su motivo. No fue la mujer quien no quiso ofrecerle los servicios por ser jedi –cuando irónicamente Mara no era una caballero jedi, al menos no en todo su _esplendor _o como el granjero le habría gustado que lo fuera. Todo porque no podía deshacerse del sable por lo que significaba para ella. Mara le urgía tenerlo siempre consigo, era una parte imprescindible de ella.

-No todos somos iguales. Permítame ayudarla.

Ojos verdes miraron detenidamente a la mujer, desconfiada. Nadie hacía nada a cambio. Mara la analizó en silencio. La mujer no solo tenía una belleza atrayente, vestía con ropas que indicaban que provenía de un alto estado social. Todo en ella exudaba seguridad y aristocracia, desde su cabello marrón claro recogido en un elaborado peinado hasta sus facciones delicadas. Sus ojos, a pesar de tener colores desiguales –uno gris, otro azul- la hipnotizaban.

-Por favor, créame que mis intenciones son honestas.

-Está diciendo la verdad, mamá. – murmuró Adsila.

-¿Ve? – dijo la mujer sonriente.

Mara no deseaba dar su brazo a torcer.

-Mamá, por favor, estoy cansada y tengo hambre.

Luego de varios segundos callada, ella accedió a regañadientes, -De acuerdo. Pero no pienso volver a ese lugar y mucho menos rogar…

-No, por supuesto que no. – la mujer se le adelantó, -Puedo conseguir otro lugar que estoy segura le podrán brindar servicio para su nave.

… …

Luke apareció en el hangar minutos antes de la hora acordada que despegaría el Millenium Falcon. Sus sobrinos no podían contener la euforia. A pesar de que Leia se dirigía a Corelia representando la Nueva República, ella viajaba como cualquier otro civil en destino a sus vacaciones. A unas bien merecidas vacaciones, si le preguntaban a Luke.

A los pocos minutos apareció Lando. El momento de despedida se transformó, inesperadamente, en una pequeña situación de caos. Varios diplomáticos no dejaban ir a Leia en sus incesantes preguntas de _último momento_. Mientras tanto, Anakin hizo su acto de desaparición pero gracias a la Fuerza le hallaron inmediatamente. Luego entre besos, abrazos y deseos de un buen viaje, la familia Organa-Solo subió al interior del Falcon.

Luke y Lando pudieron ver a Han y Chewie instalarse en la cabina del Falcon y rápidamente comenzaron a comprobar interruptores y el proceso de entrar coordenadas al sistema de navegación. Los repulsores del Falcon cobraron vida, su fulgor iluminando el área. Moviéndose con una gracia suave y casi perfecta que parecía fuera de lugar para el viejo y quisquilloso carguero, el Falcon se elevó lentamente en el aire. Hizo un giro de noventa grados hacia uno de sus costados, encendió sus motores principales y salió disparado hacia el cielo oscuro.

El caballero jedi observó la nave alejarse, intentando acallar el anhelo que surgió intempestivamente en su interior. Un jedi no debía –no podía- desear tener aventuras. Sabía que Leia se dirigía a realizar sus funciones como diplomática… pero estaba en una nave. No podía existir otro simbolismo más arraigado a aventuras, a posibilidades, a esperanza y libertad que una nave entrando al espacio. Él quería estar con ellos.

-Gracias, Luke, por aceptar mi oferta en acompañarme.

Luke se giró a mirarlo, -Por nada, Lando. Pero, lo que no entiendo es porque me necesitas para esa inusual empresa tuya.

Una enorme sonrisa apareció en los labios de Lando, proveyéndole esa peculiar imagen de bribón agradable, -Sabes que mi fama me precede en casi toda la galaxia.

Luke asintió y esperó a que continuara.

-La gente ha escuchado y hablado de mis empresas. Desafortunadamente, no todo lo que se ha hablado o lo que han escuchado de mí ha sido agradable. Mi reputación no es tan blanca como la nieve. Las historias de mis corridas han recorrido la galaxia y en ocasiones, muchas de esas historias no son verdaderas. Ahí es donde viene tu función.

-Lando, yo no pienso mentir y tampoco andar tergiversando la verdad.

-¡No! Por supuesto que no es lo que pido. Solo quiero que estés presente conmigo. Todos te conocen por tu honestidad y eso me ayudará a que realicen que mis intenciones son honradas.

-¿Y lo son? – le preguntó Luke.

-Sí, lo son. Luke, no pienso esconder mi pasado. Esta decisión de casarme no ha sido fortuita o algo espontaneo. Lo he pensado detenidamente. Mira, tengo una lista de posibles esposas.

Luke miró la tabla de datos que Lando le extendió. En su pantalla había una lista de nombres.

-Envié un mensaje a varios de los holo videos y he recibido varias respuestas de mujeres interesadas en mi proposición. Simplemente llegué a la idea de que tu presencia me haría más respetable. Siento que ya debo asentar cabeza. Además, casarme con alguien con dinero me ayudará a tener bases más firmes en mis negocios.

-¿Y qué hay de la mujer que decida aceptar tu oferta? Son seres, Lando, no cuentas bancarias.

-No entiendo…

-Bueno, no creo que a ninguna le agrade mucho la idea de que te encuentres con ella y digas, _"Hola, soy Lando y quiero casarme contigo por tu dinero."_ ¿Qué hay del romance, de tu compromiso, de la posibilidad de tener hijos?

Por un breve momento Lando no dijo nada, -Tienes unos buenos puntos. Admito que no había pensado en ello. Pero, recuerda que el matrimonio no solo es flores y citas, también existen matrimonios arreglados desde un punto de vista político o económico.

-¿Y las que están en la lista conocen de tu intención?

-Claro que sí. Igualmente, yo no soy un mal partido. Tengo donde caer muerto. Mis posesiones son variadas, desde mis apartamentos aquí en Coruscant a otros lugares en varios sistemas y empresas que a pesar de no ser millonarias, me proveen de una cómoda fuente de dinero.

-Pero esto es insensible… estás buscando a una mujer como cuando se busca la mejor oferta a la hora de comprar una buena nave o un deslizador terrestre.

-Vamos, Luke, no me digas que no sabes que existen muchas culturas a través de la galaxia que tienen otra visión de una unión conyugal. También hay seres que no tienen mucho interés en verdaderos matrimonios de amor; tan sólo buscan aquellos que puedan resistir y mantenerse con el paso del tiempo. Además, la dama en cuestión también vigilará por sus intereses personales y estará a la caza de la mejor oferta. El mejor tipo de acuerdo comercial es en la que ambas partes consiguen lo que quieren. Eso es todo lo que busco. Un agradable y honesto acuerdo de negocios.

-¿Y crees en serio que alguna de estas mujeres podrían considerarte como esposo?

-¿Y por qué no? – y Lando levantó la tableta de datos, -Y tampoco no es que llegaré al lugar y me casaré en el momento. Podría decirse que voy en términos para conocer mejor a mi posible futura esposa.

-¿Y ellas saben que irás a verlas?

-Sí. Saben que estoy interesado y que quiero conocerlas.

Luke no dijo nada más, permaneciendo callado. Lando lo miró, esperando. Luego de unos minutos en silencio, el hombre mayor no pudo contenerse, -¿Vienes conmigo? Te hará bien alejarte de todo, salir a la galaxia y extender un poco tus alas.

Luke vaciló. Odiaba admitir que la propuesta era tentadora. Había transcurrido mucho tiempo desde su última aventura. Y sentía cierta curiosidad de ver cómo demonios Lando se manejaba en la peculiar situación de buscar una esposa. Era asombrosa la desfachatez del hombre en vagar por la galaxia en una descarada compra de una cónyuge. Y si era como Lando le explicó, que la mujer sabía lo que estaba haciendo y que de igual modo buscaban en él un tipo de intercambio comercial, en realidad no debía sentir ningún escrúpulo.

Sin embargo, sobre todas esas consideraciones, estaba la primordial. Lando era un buen amigo. En más de una ocasión demostró ser un fiel aliado a la causa de la rebelión. Él también ayudó a levantar las bases de lo que hoy se conocía como la Nueva República.

-De acuerdo, Lando, te acompañaré.

-Gracias, Luke.

-¿Cuántas visitaremos? -preguntó Luke, tratando de conservar los últimos pedazos de su cautela.

-Las primeras diez de la lista,- dijo Lando con demasiado entusiasmo. -Eso sería suficiente para ayudar a difundir la voz de que el gran Caballero Jedi viajaba conmigo, incluso si no te quedas conmigo más tiempo, tan solo el hecho de que habías estado conmigo ayudaría a mejorar mis credenciales.

-Por lo tanto podría ser las primeras tres de la lista. – arguyó Luke conociendo de antemano que eso no era lo que iba a conseguir.

-Ocho. - dijo Lando.

-Cuatro.

-Vamos, Luke. Por los viejos tiempos. Seis.

-Bueno, cinco. - concedió Luke.

El rostro de Lando se iluminó con una amplia sonrisa. -¡Perfecto! Cinco es perfecto.

Él le tendió la mano y Luke la tomó, un poco a regañadientes. Lando no había esperado que Luke aceptara a acompañarlo a más de las cinco absurdas visitas. No obstante, se las había arreglado para parecer como si hubiese hecho un gran compromiso y una gran concesión por su parte, si bien era Luke quien le estaba haciendo el favor.

-¿Cuándo podremos irnos?

-Me imagino que mañana. – contestó Luke alzándose de hombros.

Se había marchado de Yavin dejando todo listo para su partida. Le vendría bien a la Academia que él se distanciara de ella. Su presencia era una constante distracción para sus estudiantes. Todos querían ver, conocer o tomar clases con el Héroe reconocido de la Nueva República.

-Muy bien, ¿después del desayuno?

-No hay problema.

Lando sacó un pedazo de papel de su bolsillo, -Aquí es donde está atracado el Lady Luck. Es justo al sur de los muelles Windward. ¿Sabes dónde está?

-Por supuesto, - dijo Luke, tomando el papel. -He salido y entrado de Coruscant muchas veces.

-Nos vemos mañana, entonces.

-Hasta mañana.

Luke sonrió para sí mismo mientras se alejaba. Algunas personas se arreglaban muy bien sin ningún tipo de ayuda de la Fuerza, siempre cayendo de pie. Lando era una de esas personas.

Eligió deambular un poco, antes de regresar a su apartamento y caminar por la magnífica ciudad entre sus grandes y deslumbrantes edificios y grandes paseos repletos de todos tipos de especies. Pero Luke le prestó poca atención a su ruta. Su mente divagaba por caminos lejos de allí. Todo el lío de Lando en su afán de hallar una esposa había despertado inconscientemente ese lugar en su interior que intentaba a todas costas ignorar y esconder bajo su constante trabajo y entrega a la dirección de la Academia.

-Mara. – suspiró él y volvió a añadir en un lamento quejumbroso, -Oh, Mara.

No podía existir peor añoranza que lo que nunca se tuvo. Era incoherente para Luke como la Fuerza lo castigaba con visiones de lo que pudo haber sido su vida con Mara. ¡Oh, él podía entender toda la fraseología de que la Fuerza era misteriosa! Pero torturarlo de esa manera, deleitándolo con esas visiones de una Mara enamorada de él, haciéndole el amor en las noches para que inesperadamente le arrebataran esos momentos dulces para arrojarlo a la cruel y dolorosa realidad. No alcanzaba a descifrar el motivo de la Fuerza al martirizarlo de ese modo, mostrándole una eventualidad inalcanzable.

En un comienzo las visiones habían sido esporádicas. Sin embargo, en los últimos meses se manifestaban con más frecuencia, en ocasiones emergiendo en medio de sus meditaciones en las que mostraban a una Mara mucho más hermosa de lo que recordaba.

En otras ocasiones, se materializaban de una forma tan auténtica, que llegaba a considerarlos como recuerdos vividos de un posible pasado. Sentía que poco a poco perdía su sano juicio y que la demencia estaba tomando posesión de su cordura, de tal modo que la que una vez fue su aliada se estaba transformando en su peor enemiga, arrojándolo a ese abismo de angustia.

Cerró sus ojos, su rostro mostrando una mueca de dolor.

¿Por qué esperó a perderla para percatarse de lo que sentía por ella?

Y Mara… ¿acaso hubiese llegado a sentir lo mismo?

Tal vez ella alcanzó a sentir algo y él, en su apresurada y ofuscada obsesión de levantar la Orden de Caballeros Jedis, no le prestó atención. Esa realización lo atribulaba considerablemente. ¿Cómo no pudo verlo? ¿Cuántas veces no se preocupó en mostrar interés cuando ella venía a visitarlo a la Academia? Todo por la necedad de su afán a educar nuevos jedis y solo logró alejarla más de él, mientras que hacía elecciones equivocadas… como Callista. Fue un verdadero tonto al no ser capaz de ver lo que indudablemente se manifestó bajo sus narices.

En un intento inútil, sacudió su cabeza lentamente y con ese gesto alejar pensamientos que solo lo exponían a más tristeza. Él, mejor que nadie, reconocía que era imposible cambiar el pasado. Su único camino era respirar hondo y afrontar las consecuencias de sus errores lamentables. Del mismo modo tolerar la próxima visión que la Fuerza decidiese enviarle.

… …

Mara era una mujer recelosa y escéptica. Era un carácter muy arraigado a su naturaleza y no era para menos. Crecer en el palacio del Emperador la había dotado de esas características. Vivir en un ambiente de esa índole le suministraba a alguien dos alternativas: autorizar a ser pisoteado y en el proceso, ser exterminado o adaptarse y sobrevivir, uniéndose al grupo que se distinguía por sus destrezas en el engaño y la mentira. Todos fingían lo que no eran y ella siempre anduvo cuidando sus espaldas. Nunca se podía ser muy cuidadoso entre personas que simplemente ansiaban adquirir poder por medio de argucias y traiciones.

Por ese motivo, dudaba de las verdaderas intenciones de la mujer que se presentó como Gaeriel Captison, viuda del comandante Imperial Pter Thanas. Se había comportado de manera muy servicial, no solo en la búsqueda de un lugar para que repararan su nave, sino que también se ofreció para asistirla a encontrar un hotel donde hospedarse con Adsila. Nadie daba sin pedir nada a cambio… excepto el granjero. Pero Skywalker no era común, siendo parte de ese exclusivo grupo en peligro de extinción.

-Le agradezco mucho su ofrecimiento pero puedo hacerlo sola.

-No será fácil.

Mara la miró detenidamente, -¿Cuál es su propósito en ayudarnos? ¿Qué gana con ello?

La otra mujer sonrió algo melancólica, - Es usted una persona muy desconfiada, Jade.

-Es lo que me ha ayudado a llegar hasta donde estoy hoy en día.- y la pelirroja arqueó una ceja.

-No tengo ningún motivo ulterior. Simplemente me impulsa a ayudarla el recuerdo de un gran amigo.

Por alguna misteriosa razón, se vio obligada a comentar, -¿Un amigo?

-Sí, me ayudó a realizar que no se puede prejuzgar y ser arbitrario. Todos somos seres con ideas y nociones distintas. Nadie tiene la verdad absoluta en este universo.

Mara sintió como sus entrañas se anudaban, no era posible tanta casualidad, -Dígame, ¿acaso era un jedi?

-Sí.

-Skywalker, ¿no? – no tenía idea porque le preguntó, tenía la certeza de que había sido él.

-¿Lo conoce? – y luego Gaeriel se corrigió a sí misma inmediatamente, -¡Qué clase de pregunta! Por supuesto que lo conoce…

Mara bufó por lo bajo, -¿Quién no conoce al obcecado granjero?

-No comparten una buena relación… -Gaeriel la miró algo preocupada.

-Querida, he perdido la cuenta de las veces que le he salvado el trasero; no creo que eso nos califique como tener una relación adversa.

-Entonces, comparten una estrecha amistad.

Mara se alzó de hombros, demostrando una indiferencia que no sentía, -Algo parecido.

Los disparejos ojos la miraron con intensidad. La pelirroja sintió que intentaban medir la veracidad de sus palabras.

-No es difícil establecer una amistad con él. Es un hombre honesto y de buen corazón.

Mara le envió una mirada de soslayo a Adsila, gracias a la Fuerza no había comentado nada. La chiquilla se había mantenido en silencio aunque muy atenta a la conversación que transpiraba entre las dos mujeres. La comerciante había percibido el cambio en las emociones de la pequeña cuando escuchó el nombre de Skywalker.

-No lo niego. – fue la respuesta de Mara.

De nuevo esa mirada penetrante. Presentía que la otra mujer intentaba determinar que había entre Skywalker y ella. No era la primera vez que le sucedía. Decidió dar por terminada la conversación.

-Quiero agradecerle de nuevo lo que ha hecho por nosotras. Y siento tener que negarme a su oferta de ayudarme a buscar alojo. Nos ha asistido de gran manera y no quisiera quitarle más de su tiempo.

Sin esperar a recibir respuesta alguna, Mara asió la mano de Adsila y continuó su camino. No obstante, por más que se alejaba de la mujer, el presagio de mal agüero no quería abandonarla.


End file.
